1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting and adjusting a manufactured or component part. More particularly, the invention relates to a video comparator system which facilitates such inspection and/or adjustment of components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many intricate devices which are fabricated by assembling a plurality of components together, there is generally a requirement that the dimensions of the component parts be within certain tolerances in order to assemble the overall device for proper operation.
Up to the present examination or inspection and calibration of component parts have been accomplished with optical comparators. Generally, these comparators impinge a beam of light on a component part to be inspected. A projecting and magnifying lens system then provides a magnified image of the component part on a viewing screen. The master outline is positioned on the viewing screen or within the focal plane of the lens system, so that the component part image can be measured against the master outline. The component part either satisfies the inspection requirements or is recalibrated by visually measuring the magnified image of the component part against a master outline of the component part.
Fundamentally, these types of comparator systems are based on measuring the dimensions of the component part against those of the master outline. The result is that the operator must make one or more measurements for each component part being examined, inspected and/or calibrated thereby causing or enhancing the operator's fatigue and increasing inspection or calibration time. Further, current comparator systems have optical systems which are not firmly secured to the structure which holds the component part. Thus present comparator systems must be realigned each time the operator leaves the work station for a period of time, or each time the system is moved either intentionally or accidentally. Failure to do so may result in inaccurate measurements and ultimately in increased failure rates for the device in which the component part is installed.
It can be seen, that current comparator technology is mechanically unstable, thereby, requiring the operator to realign the system periodically. In addition, current comparator systems are ergonomically inefficient causing operator fatigue by requiring the operator to make dimensional measurements for each component part and if necessary to re-calibrate the component part being inspected.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new comparator system which overcomes the drawbacks of existing comparators by requiring the operator to merely compare the dimensions of the component part to a reference pattern, thereby relieving the operator from making any measurements. Further, the need for a stable comparator system which eliminates the need for periodic realignment after initial set-up is demonstrated. Lastly, a need exists for a comparator which allows the operator to adjust the component part to predetermined dimensions to coincide with the reference pattern.